Valduggery Ghanith Shuddyire and a few more
by Rowan Masechius
Summary: I started feeling sorry for the rest of the dead men as theyre kind of the forgotten characters So in honour of them a series of chapters dedicated to each of them. There will be at least one chapter dedicated to Saracen Anton Ghastly Dexter and Erskine definitely and maybe one to Skulduggery and Valkyrie too. will update as often as possible- DISCONTINUED-
1. Anton Shudder 1

Anton Shudder had just checked the door to the remnets and feeling satisfied he when down to his personal area. He had just finished a book when he heard a feminine voice call his name. He walked through to the front and realised that it was Valkyrie Cain calling him.  
"Anton, there you are!"  
"Valkyrie, I must admit I wasn't expecting to see you here. Not that I'm complaining."He said as he gestured her through to the back room  
She smiled as she followed him through to the private living room.  
"Well, I heard you were in Ireland so I thought I'd pop by." They sat and chatted about random things. Never getting bored, until they came across the small issue of Daquesse.  
"Are you and Skulduggery assigned on that case?" When she nodded he continued," Do you know what your going to do about her?" As he finished speaking Valkyrie started crying. He was kind of torn between what to do, ask what was wrong, hug her or what? So he decided to do both.  
"Valkyrie, look at me . What's wrong?" He asked pulling slightly away from the hug  
"Please don't kill me but I'm Darquesse!" He didn't know how to react. Should he be angry? Should he be mad? Instead he just hugged her tighter, his face in her hair 'mmm her hair smells really nice' he thought surprising himself somewhat 'NO NO NO NO NO! I cannot be attracted to her but good God I am! When did this happen?' After she had calmed down he let her go somewhat reluctantly, she got up thanked him for everything and left. He looked at that glorious sight and thought to himself 'damn'


	2. Anton Shudder 2

With _Valkyrie_  
_'This__ is giving me_ a _headache._ _This is so unfair._ I _wish he felt the same'_ Valkyrie pondered as she walked through the sanctuary to find he annoying partner Skulduggery. She eventually found him with Ghastly, talking in hushed voices.  
"Hey, guys. What's up?"  
"What makes you think something's wrong?"asked Skulduggery as she approached.  
"Well, your whispering for one."She retorted.  
"Well fine, we think Anton might have feelings for you" Ghastly said practically wincing his way through the sentence  
"WHAT!?"she said dumbfounded.  
"Yeah we were going to go see him and confirm it but..."Skulduggery said trailing off  
"No, I'll go find out for myself."Valkyrie said turning away and practically running to her car.  
'I cannot believe that there is even the slightest chance he might like me but I have to find him' she thought on her way back to the midnight hotel.


	3. Anton Shudder 3

She had about an hour before the hotel moved off to about her place, Scotland if her memory served her. She walked through the front doors to see Anton Shudder standing at his desk flicking though some files. "Valkyrie, my dear, what brings you back here?" He asked looking surprised but glad to see the most beautiful lady walk through the doors to his hotel.  
"Anton, can I talk to you for a minute?" Valkyrie asked hesitantly.  
"Sure, what's up?" He asked slightly curious.  
"Ghastly and Skulduggery seem to think that you have feelings for me. Is it true?" She asked somewhat quickly  
'Oh my Gods' Anton thought 'How on earth did they figure that out'  
"Yes, Valkyrie, I do. In fact it hurts me worse than death when I watch you walk away. I love you so much." He said quietly looking at his shoes feeling ashamed, when suddenly he felt arms wrap around his neck and a soft body press up against him. His hand instinctively went to her waist as he looked up to see her smiling face. "I love you too Anton" she said as she pressed her lips against his somewhat hesitantly but became more sure as he started kissing her back. They pulled back a couple minutes later, pressing their foreheads together in a soft nussel. Once Anton gathered enough courage he kissed her again with more ferocity. He picked her up as her legs wrapped around his waist. He put her on the table in the back room, running his hands all over her body, never breaking the kiss. They had never been happier In their entire lives.


	4. Anton Shudder prt4

**Rated M - can't say I didn't warn**

**continued from part 3**

She had her hands in his hair, tongue licking his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He gladly let her. Anton Shudder would probably be skinned alive for this by Skulduggery but he didn't care at that moment in time.

Valkyrie Cain started pulling his jacket off his shoulders, then unbuttoning his shirt, whilst he carried her through to the bedroom. A small gasp mixed with a moan escaped her mouth as he tugged on her bottom lip laying her down on the bed.

"Keep doing that and I won't be good for anything" Anton said trailing kisses down Valkyrie's neck.

He ripped his shirt off and exposed his sculpted chest.

"Oh wow. Okay, I knew you were hot but I didn't know you were that hot. Goddamn Anton." Valkyrie pureed as she reached for his trouser zipper, but he already had his trousers halfway off, so she reached for hard lump in his boxers instead.

He gasped then groaned in pleasure then ripped her t-shirt off her to expose her lace covered breasts. He then pulled her trousers down with a growl of pleasure.

"No panties, are you trying to make sure I don't last long?" Anton teased before ripping his own underwear off and easing against her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning they did it all again then remembered that the Hotel had moved off to another country. Thankfully it wasn't far from a friend's house in Scotland, Rowan Masechius, the lieutenant of the army of woodland elves. She soon arranged for a flight back to Ireland with Rowan and prepared for the reading to start from Ghastly, Tanith and worse of all Skulduggery


	5. Dexter Vex

**As requested by Deadgirl19 I shall do Dexter next r&amp;r please ( Val's 22)**

He thought he should probably start getting ready now because Valkyrie was coming over for a bit of training with someone other than Skulduggery. So he wandered through his massive villa on the outskirts of Dublin to his bedroom.

As he rooted around for his joggies his phone went off."Hey, Val." he said once he answered. "Hey, Dex. Just lettin' ya know that I'll be over in about half an hour." "Yeah cool see ya then" he replied and hung up.

45 minutes later a matt black Ferrari with a blood red roof pulled up. Valkyrie Cain got out wearing a sports bra and leggings with her black trainers. As she walked up to the door Dexter opened it. He immediately gave her a hug. He didn't slash her off about wearing so little as he was only wearing a pair of sports shorts.

"Hey, Val. Your looking good as always." He said with a glance over her body taking in every curve on her toned body, especially the cleavage. "Not too bad yourself Dex. What do you want to do first" she asked as she followed him through to his gym. "Want to start with the weights?" "Yeah, why not"

About three hours later they where both shattered and sweaty. "Ugth, I'm all sweaty and sticky. I'm blaming you for that, Dex" she said as they sauntered through to the kitchen to get something to eat and drink. "You can use my shower if ya want Val" he replied thinking _Oh My God. I just asked the hottest girl I've seen in a long time if she wanted to be naked in my house after an extremely hard work_ out._ I don't think I'll be able to keep my hands off her after that. I'm finding it hard enough as it is. "_if it's alright with you?" she replied before downing at least a litre of water in one go. "Of course it is." He said leading her through to the spare bedroom. "I'm assuming you have a change in your car?" when she nodded he continued "I'll go get it for you while you jump in the shower and I'll put it in here" "Thanks Dex. My keys are in my sports bag. Front pocket." "Gotcha." He said as he stalked out of the room leaving her to her shower.

20 minutes later she reappeared wearing a light blue t-shirt and black shorts. They chatted for a while before she got a call from Ghastly saying she had a case. "I gotta go Dex. Sanguine showed up again somewhere and its kinda become a ritual that every time he's around we have to beat him up so..." "Yeah, yeah go do your detectivey thingmy. And, hey I'll give you a call when I'm free and you can come over for some pizza and a movie. Sound good?" He asked his stomach doing back-flips. "Sounds great Dex, see you later." She said as she kissed his cheek and left. _well then when am I free oh I'm free on Friday that's when I'll ask her over._


	6. Dexter Vex 2

Dexter had phoned Valkyrie up just as she finished a fight against someone her friends Rowan and Toxin in Scotland were after. He had asked her round for a movie but didn't say which one. After she had been to the medical bay to get a few cuts stitched back up and phoned Rowan to come and pick Lazer Eyes up, she made her way over to Dexters place. On the way she had received a text from Erskine telling hDr she had 10 days off.

When she pulled up to Dexters house he opened the door as she approached. "Hey Dex" she said and enveloped him in a hug which he returned. "Hey Valzerz. I picked a movie I know for a fact you love. Shaun of the dead." He whispered in her ear as he lead her through to the living room. "Yep love that one. What you been up to?" Valkyrie asked as she pointed to the pile of files next to his computer. "Erskine gave me a case to chase down an old enemy of mine, Frozen Joey. He can freeze you to death if you let him touch you for long enough. He once froze my arm in a block of ice. Took a week to thaw out." He said with a shiver at the memory. "I can help if you want. I have 10 days off and nothing to do."she said passing a beer to him. "Thanks but I don't want you to make any more enemies than already have" he said casually. "I don't care I'm coming with you" she replied " right let's start this movie"

3 hours later she was setting up a time for him to come to her house to do more research on Frozen Joey. He was to be there at about 1 in the afternoon. As she pulled away she was thinking _what should k wear that could get his attention. I could wear those really short shorts and a tank top. In fact I think I will._ And with that she drove away leaving a Dexter with an aching heart behind.


	7. Dexter Vex 3

It was the day that they were meeting up to discuss plans for catching/killing Frozen Joey an Valkyrie was upstairs in her underwear digging out her shorts. '_good thing it's summer or I wouldn't have an excuse for wearing these_'. As she finished putting on the smallest amount of makeup that could still be noticeable but not overpowering, the doorbell rang. "Coming" she bolted down the stairs to open the door for Dexter. "Hey Dexter" she said as she let him in. "Hey Val you,em, you missed a button" he said as he checked her out eyes staying particularly to her cleavage and long slender legs. "Oh whoops." she said as she buttoned up her missing button. "Dexter, Dexter HEY! You in there?!" She laughed as she caught him staring at her but also completely ignoring her at the same time. "Oh sorry Valkyrie did you say something?" He asked blushing furiously. "Come on" Valkyrie scoffed as she led him through to the kitchen. "Tea?" "Yeah if you wouldn't mind."

They fell into a comfortable silence as the kettle boiled, just staring at anything but each other. She couldn't tell what he was thinking about but she was certainly thinking about him. '_OH MY GOD He stared at me. At least he didn't turn strait around and walk away.'_ Valkyrie thought as she handed him his mug. "Thanks. I got a new lead on where Frozen Joey might be next." He said as they sauntered through to the living room. "Oh cool. Where?" She asked as he dropped on to the couch as she sat on her giant bean bag in the corner "A bar on the other side of Ireland so it'll be a long trip. You're sure you still want to help?" He asked looking her in the eye. "Of course I'm sure Dexter. It'll save me from getting bored. I don't care what you say but I hate more than 3 simultaneous days off. Erskine knows this but he still insist on giving me them." '_it'll also give me a chance to be alone near you_ ' she couldn't help but think after. "Well cool."

The rest of the day consisted of Dexter and Valkyrie planning how much money and things they should bring, how long it'll take them to get there and a massive 'conversation' about who's sleeping in the back seat all comfy and who's sleeping in the passenger or drivers seat because they sure as Hell weren't renting out in some dingy place in the middle of nowhere being the high class sorcerers they are.


	8. Dexter Vex 4

The time had come for them to set off taking one off the sanctuary 7 seat range Rovers. It was a lengthy 3 day journey and they would take turns to drive giving the other a break. Once they had said goodbye to everyone and filled out the abundance of papers Tipstaff gave them, they were off.

After about an hour they were on a country road, not a building in sight, which for sorcerers was generally a good sign. At the end of the day they were getting into the seats they were sleeping in, Valkyrie in the 2 very back seats and Dexter in the middle being taller. They then came across the small issue of changing into something more comfortable to sleep in. Dexter, being a the gentleman he was let Valkyrie get changed first. Once they were both changed and comfortable they fell asleep to the sound of each other's breath, both thinking that that was the way it was supposed to be.

On the second day they had encountered a sorcerer beating up a mortal, neither knew who he was. So the took him out and gave him to a nearby mages bar.

"Dexter, are you sure we're heading in the right direction?" Valkyrie asked sitting in the middle seats with Dexter watching a movie on her iPhone. "Yep, 99.9% sure." He replied putting a blanket around both their shoulders. "Cool just checking." Valkyrie replied snuggling closer millimetre by millimetre.

About an hour later Dexter couldn't stand it any more. He had to tell her how he felt. "Valkyrie, if you hate me after I say this I'll understand but, I'm in love with you and I have been for a while." He said getting ready to be told to leave but when she pulled his collar so he was facing her he was surprised, even more so when she said "Well, then. I guess it's a good thing we're in the middle of nowhere" and kissed him softly all to willing to let him lead. He pushed her down so she was underneath him not breaking the connection. The kiss got deeper and more intense within seconds. He trailed his hands down to just below her naval and gently pushed, knowing that if she wanted him as much as he wanted her, that gentle pressure would feel so good. And apparently he was right as she called out his name desperately while he kept his hand there and kissed her neck following his hand down while it un-zipped her hoodie. Soon he had her out of her jacket and t-shirt starting on her trousers while she started on his. He ripped hers off and gently blew on her underwear making her squirm.

They fell asleep beside each other, waking up happier than they had been In a long time.


	9. authors note

**I will no longer be continuing this series. Sozziez**

**Good news though ... I will be doing things like these but on a larger scale **

**Yaaaaaahhhhh! Love you xxx **


End file.
